Isabel May
=Isabel May= http://img715.imageshack.us/img715/3344/isabel.png Name: Isabel Jillian May Gender: Female Age: 16 Birthdate: October 6 Birthplace: Aurora, Colorado Hometown: Aurora, Colorado Height: 5'9" Weight: 170 lbs. Build: Athletic, heavy-boned and chubby Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Sandy Blonde Status: Single IM Screen Name: CeruleanClutch Player: Bruce Theme Song: Without a Fight by Hoobastank Appearance You know Isabel from Magical School, right? Yes you do. It's pretty much the same girl. Dark-skinned blonde (she's basically an ethnic mutt); permanent bedhead; wears hats that both hide and exacerbate the bedhead (usually a burgundy stocking cap with cat ears); dresses casually, making little attempt to hide her build; wears thin-rimmed glasses but is farsighted and aside from reading can see well enough without them. Personality Isabel likes to help people. She also likes to take action. Put these two things together and you get someone who tends to get a bit overzealous with the assistance. She also seems to be fearless (well, except for spiders. She hates spiders. In case that ever comes up again... oh did it ever come up.) and won't let anyone push her around. She enjoys being active and participating in any kind of sport, her favorite being (American) football, though she'll play pretty much anything as long as it's sufficiently physical, and if it's not, well... "When I was eleven, I invented full-contact croquet!" Update: Isabel's joined Cyrus's lacrosse team, which has become her sport of choice. Isabel also loves professional wrestling, though she'll freely admit it's not a sport in the typical sense. Her favorite wrestler is the masked fighter Cerulean Dragon, and any room she resides in will contain multiple posters of him. Isabel also has the strange tendency to mother people, even her friends, even people significantly older than her. It has much to do with her caring about people and not quite realizing she's being a pest. Additionally, Isabel seems to have a very large appetite; however, it's not so much that she'll eat huge amounts in one sitting (though she will; she loves buffets and "eat this ridiculous thing" restaurant challenges), but more that she constantly seems to be snacking on something. Recently, however, she's become more aware of her weight (though she's still hardly obese) and isn't eating nearly as excessively. Update: Her large, somewhat overweight build combined with the skinniness (and often shortness) of many of her friends has made her rather self-conscious of her body. Power Power Class: 1 Isabel is resistant to cold far more than a normal person, in that extremely cold temperatures would not result in frostbite or hypothermia. This, however, doesn't give her any sort of cryokinetic powers (as far as she knows. And by that, I don't mean I'll asspull cryokinetics later on, but that she honestly isn't sure what she's capable of and will give that answer if asked.) She's never formally tested the extent of her powers, either; she just knows she simply doesn't get cold. Background Isabel asked/begged to go to school in Seattle, especially after the media glorifyingly referred to it as a "superpowered academy." Deep down, she did kind of want to be a superhero... Her parents accepted her request once they realized that if she did have some sort of untapped capability, it would be good to have people right there able to teach control.